


隔离感（五）

by wk_mapledust



Series: 隔离感 [6]
Category: SNH48, SNH48 GROUP RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wk_mapledust/pseuds/wk_mapledust





	隔离感（五）

台风天终于过去，鞠婧祎、李艺彤和另一位成员一起拍摄小分队单曲MV。

公司的意图十分明显，想要炒鞠婧祎和那位成员的CP，甚至staff都说得十分明白。

李艺彤当然清楚她的位置，一有空就拿出手机，似乎很忙。鞠婧祎没事就拉着李艺彤玩，或者甚至“玩”李艺彤，拉着她的手画圈，看她一脸无奈只能陪着自己的样子笑得开怀。

大部分时间里，李艺彤的嘴角都耷拉着，虽然知道鞠婧祎在安抚自己，可始终没办法开心起来。拍的时候还能撑一撑，一喊“CUT”立刻变脸。

拍摄三个人坐在石阶上的片段时，李艺彤正和旁边的工作人员说着什么，突然感觉到从小腿处传来温热的触感。卡了一下但立刻反应过来，说完了自己要说的话，余光瞟到鞠婧祎坐在前排，手熟练地抚着自己的腿，又轻轻拍了两下。

李艺彤努力忍下内心的悸动，又因为心里冒出的画面而羞耻。脸色能够被面上的粉底遮住，可耳根已经红了个透。

昨天深夜两个人身体交融时，鞠婧祎的小腿就缠着她的腿。她的腿随着自己手指的运动越缠越紧，然后拉着自己翻过身坐了起来，双腿又缠住了她的腰。

漆黑的房间里，闪着泪光的眼睛牢牢地盯着她，述说着只有她们俩知道的秘密。

她顺从地拥住她，让两人赤裸的身体完全贴合，另一只手将她凌乱的长发梳至脑后耳边。皮肤与皮肤不受控制地相互摩擦，快感不断氤氲，鞠婧祎抱着她的手突然用力，按住了她背后的痣，身前是有些红肿的唇。

李艺彤虽然抖了一下，但腿并没有躲开，而是任由鞠婧祎玩乐，就像过去的任何一次一样。

鞠婧祎非常满意。

 

结束拍摄，一行人回到酒店。走在鞠婧祎前面的李艺彤双马尾一颤一颤的，有些可爱。

从电梯出来到房间的距离并不远，而身体似乎比理智苏醒得更快。

刚走进屋里，鞠婧祎就被一种莫名的压力推动着，确认关好门，拉上链锁，再将门锁锁了一道。转过身发现，李艺彤就站在距离她一步远的地方看着她，眼神里是只有她们俩才明白的情绪。

不需要思考，也不需要理智，手包落在地上，鞠婧祎上前一步，双手环着李艺彤的脖颈亲她。

只有两个人的时候，仿佛空气都变得不一样了，身体会主动地告诉她想怎么做。

李艺彤横冲直撞地压了过来，嘟着嘴亲吻。

“我家的小朋友啊”，心里莫名溢出这样的感叹。李艺彤学习能力很强，如果说之前还有些生涩的话，如今吻技已经十分不错，有时候甚至能亲得鞠婧祎无法思考。

交换唾液，呼吸相融，再次亲吻时李艺彤已经放缓了节奏。

鞠婧祎拉过李艺彤的手，将她推坐到床边，分开双腿坐到她大腿上，李艺彤睁大了双眼，疯狂吞咽喉咙里积蓄的液体，尝到了丝丝腥甜。

鞠婧祎的眼睛泛着红，视线充满了侵略感，紧盯着李艺彤。纤细的手指交叉动作，迅速解开了李艺彤的红色罩衫，然后是里面的纽扣，李艺彤反应过来立刻帮忙，脱得只剩白色抹胸。她舔了舔唇，手指伸向鞠婧祎，熟练地从腰间侵入她的身体。

“我们没有违反公司规定，我们没有谈恋爱。”第一次意外之后，鞠婧祎裸着身体从身后抱住李艺彤时这么说道。降下来的夜幕里，李艺彤因感受到身后鞠婧祎柔软的身体而红了脸，却也感觉到了她冰冷又害怕的情绪。她认可她的话，一边将自己挪到床上，一边用仅剩的脑袋思索，她们的确没有谈恋爱。然后将鞠婧祎抱进了怀里，她们早已习惯这种拥抱的方式，她们曾许多次在任何场合这么拥抱过。李艺彤莫名感觉到，这次意外或许阻断了未来所有她们和对方“谈恋爱”的机会。

鞠婧祎主动地拉下牛仔短裤的拉链，李艺彤的手自然地探了进去，隔着丝绸的布料摸到极其柔软的嫩肉。

食指和中指更往里去，摸到了已经湿润的中心，李艺彤收回手，一边吻上鞠婧祎胸前，一边重又抚摸她的小腹，这一次探进了她的底裤内，就像之前一样。

鞠婧祎忍不住手上的力道，将李艺彤的脑袋按向自己，鼓励着更多唇舌的爱抚。

“人有欲望是多么正常的一件事……”房间的温度逐渐降低，只有身后人的身体给予她温度，或许也可以说互相取暖。

在极其狭小的区域内，李艺彤灵活地移动手指，向着湿润的中心探去，立刻被滑腻的通道牵引着进入热切的内里。鞠婧祎忍不住喉咙深处的呻吟，在李艺彤耳边泄露她的欢愉。

“人都有欲望，男偶像打飞机算偶像失格吗？如果答案是否定的的话，那你只是帮我做了一样的事。”李艺彤这才明白过来，鞠婧祎的话或许是在让自己不要有负担。

“青韦是怎么想的呢，对这件事？”

“你呢？”

 

从布拉格回来，一切其实跟以往没有太大变化，排练公演仍然是生活中最占据分量的事情。

马老师夸奖着小鞠对舞蹈的表现能力，赞扬她越来越会撩人了，同时也点到即止地说了李艺彤，尽管跳舞有了很大进步，但身体的柔软度依然不够。

李艺彤依然和往常一样点头。

就和出国前一样。

当生活重新回到“正确的轨道”上来，李艺彤一眼看到了前方最标准的路。

凌晨1点，李艺彤应了邀约准时给鞠婧祎发去信息，没过几分钟，鞠婧祎就钻进了舞蹈房。她在椅子旁抱着双膝坐下，看李艺彤练习。其实她并没有什么特别想对李艺彤说的，只是有些不习惯，突然无法随时随地看到李艺彤。

其实布拉格才是“突然”，按照原本的生活轨迹，她们俩只是时不时见面的普通好友罢了。虽然关系很亲密，但也没到那份上。

如果能够当这件事没有发生过的话……

就像之前一样，关系亲密的好友。

仅仅是关系亲密的好友吗？

熟悉的舞蹈动作鞠婧祎已经看了好几遍，几乎能背下来，李艺彤黑色的T恤下摆随着她的动作飘来飘去，更往上的则紧紧地贴在她的背脊上。

她的背上一定全是汗。

眼前突然出现李艺彤赤裸的背脊泛着汗的样子，少女的身体还透着青涩，鞠婧祎全身一震，立刻切断画面。

 

“其实我不知道该怎么办。”李艺彤在黑暗中扯开了嘴角，尽管搂紧了鞠婧祎，但满脸都是迷茫。

两个人沉默了许久，不知道该怎样定义这次意外。

鞠婧祎最终在李艺彤怀里转过身，看着她清澈的眼睛，捏了捏她的脸。

李艺彤抚平了她的眉头。

“总之，先去洗澡吧。”李艺彤建议道。

鞠婧祎让李艺彤从床上下去，打开了灯。李艺彤给她找来浴巾围着，小小的身体有些不太舒服地踱着步子走进浴室。

李艺彤打开窗户透气，捡起床上床下凌乱的衣服，床单上没有血迹让她松了口气，但有好几处被两人汗渍打湿的痕迹。李艺彤给前台打电话，用蹩脚的英语要了新床单，很快服务生就送了过来。等到一切整理好坐到椅子上休息时，她才发觉肚子饿了，从午后到现在两人就没吃过任何东西。从装零食的袋子里发现一盒方便面，等会儿分着吃吧，李艺彤这么想着，一转头就看到窗外的瓢泼大雨，雨幕中街边的荧光闪向远方。

比往常洗澡的时间多了一倍，鞠婧祎出来时，李艺彤已经饿得前胸贴后背了。

“青韦你再不出来，我就要饿死了。”

熟悉的语调让鞠婧祎心情平复了很多，跟着她的话说：“你不是要减肥吗，这不正好，少吃一顿。”

“减肥之前，请让卡哥哥先活下去。只剩泡面了，分着吃可以吗？”

“好呀。”鞠婧祎坐到床上，发觉床单换过了。

李艺彤兴冲冲地去烧水，就像之前两人的相处一样。

就像一切都没发生过一样。

情绪立刻变得严肃起来，她不得不承认，这或许是最好的处理方式。鞠婧祎清楚地知道，不管李艺彤怎么想，至少自己绝对不想被这件事情影响。成为SNH48的第一名，接着顺理成章进入娱乐圈，唱歌、拍戏，成为艺人、明星，区区一次意外，怎么可以影响！她有些气愤，却不知是对什么生气。她深吸了两口气平复心情，辨别着这股子气应该不是冲着李艺彤去的，那只可能是对着自己来的了。

李艺彤还没出来，不过烧个水而已，不必这么慢吧。鞠婧祎觉得她过于欲盖弥彰，迈着正常的步子走到浴室门口，下体的不适感已经几乎可以忽略了，而李艺彤开着水龙头，水流无辜地漫过了热水壶，涌了出来。

“还要不要吃面了？”

“啊！？不好意思！”李艺彤看向她，又看向面前不断涌出的清水，手忙脚乱。她肚子处的衣服完全湿了。

总算烧上水，李艺彤像往常一样脱掉T恤，只穿着抹胸、带着睡衣走进浴室。而仅仅是看了一眼，鞠婧祎就像被烫到一样，不敢再看她裸着的皮肤。

明明更亲密的事情都做过了，看一眼怎么了又不是没看过！越是这么想，心头反而更加郁结。

两人凑在一起吃面时，无意间注意到李艺彤拿着筷子的手指骨节，她靠近时还能够闻到刚刚洗完澡的香气。关灯睡觉，她躺上床立刻转过身背过去，赌气般鞠婧祎也转过了身不愿再看她。第二天拍摄，李艺彤就像往常一样，和别人打打闹闹，待在别人身旁，可鞠婧祎就觉得哪里不一样了。午餐时，李艺彤坐在了距离她很远的位置，拍摄的休息间隙她也和别人一起尬舞……

其实偶尔鞠婧祎也会发现，李艺彤时不时望向了自己这边，可一旦自己看过去，她又收回了视线或者假装在看别处。

其实也没有在看自己，鞠婧祎这么想，又不愿承认似的觉得或许有那么几次是在看自己。和之前一样又生起气来，却不明白到底为什么，肚子还绞着疼。

 

这天拍摄鞠婧祎的状况很不好。她其实感觉到了，从前一晚没有睡好开始。早上没什么胃口但好歹吃了点东西垫一垫，中午扒了两口饭就吃不下了。

强撑到下午，拍完自己的戏份，早早回了酒店休息，却没想到刚回到房间就忍不住冲到洗手间吐了出来。

喉咙火辣辣地疼，眼角泛出泪。

这种时候最是鲜明地感觉到，需要自己一个人，面对生活中可能出现的所有情况。

什么时候不是一个人在面对呢？

世界上没有任何一个人可以让你依赖，不是早就认清这一点了吗。

用清水漱了口。本以为吐出来应该就好了，挪到床边想要休息一会儿，肚子的绞痛却又漫了上来。

撑着最后的力气冲到厕所，鞠婧祎连意识都有些模糊了，颊边泛起冷汗，眼睛看什么都隔着一层泪水，她不是想哭，只是懒得耗力气去把泪水抹掉。

脑子里莫名出现当初父亲严肃的脸，在她孤注一掷选择加入这个团时对她说的话。

父亲很生气，甚至现在回家也没什么好脸色，鞠婧祎想着上次回家是什么时候来着，有些想妈妈了。

心头的酸意膨了出来，又被她渐渐压下。

还是想成为明星。

这个目标始终没有变过。

毕竟是自己选择的路，或许从学习跳舞的幼时开始，这一切就已经注定。所以现在的这些不过是对自己的考验罢了，经受住了考验，或许就能够成功。

人总是为了那些看上去虚无缥缈的未来抛弃一切、断绝后路啊。

感到有点可笑，可是绝不后悔。

 

上吐下泻。

从洗手间出来的鞠婧祎脸色苍白得吓人，眼角泛红，身体几乎完全脱力，好不容易挪到洗漱台，看着镜子里的自己觉得真是不争气，想要骂自己两句才发现喉咙完全说不出话来。身体没了力气，扒着洗漱台半跪了下去，好不容易挪到地板上，鞠婧祎靠着墙根直接坐在地上休息，推开了浴室门。

手机在裤兜里震了两下，她才发觉自己带了手机，这时候应该找谁帮忙的。李艺彤大概还在工作，别人或许也有事不在酒店。

就在她思考的间隙，门口突然传来刷卡声，李艺彤盯着手机走了进来。她有些疑惑地朝鞠婧祎侧目，但看了一眼就直接走进了屋里。

过了两秒鞠婧祎才反应过来，心里所有的情绪就像是立刻变成一把箭向李艺彤射了过去。她又气又委屈，却哑着嗓子说不出一句话，喉咙里满是酸意，不知道什么时候眼睛里全是泪水。

“李艺彤……李艺彤！”全是气音，也不知道李艺彤听不听得到。

明明觉得不该依赖谁，所以不应该责怪谁，可是这时候却想把所有气都撒在李艺彤身上。

李艺彤突然冲了过来，说了些什么鞠婧祎完全没听进去，但是看到她专注自己的眼神，又觉得心酸又觉得安心。

 

李艺彤将她横抱起来往床边走，鞠婧祎自然地环住她的脖子，一时间没忍住大哭了起来，泪水鼻涕全抹到了她衣服上。情绪的放松让她的心理压力减轻了不少，鞠婧祎心头冒出来鲜明的几个大字：完蛋了。又莫名注意到李艺彤肩头支棱的锁骨尾巴，单薄的肩背，她很实际地想，李艺彤这小身板中看不中用，手臂哪有力气，搞不好中途就要抱不动两个人一起摔了。

结果虽然挪动了有点久，但李艺彤稳当地将她抱到了床上。

情绪来得快去得也快，发泄之后，鞠婧祎感到不管是身体还是心情都舒畅了很多。

她半坐在床上，李艺彤给她脱掉拖鞋，拉过被子搭在胸腹间。

兑好了温水递给鞠婧祎，李艺彤就坐在床边，她肩头还湿着一大片。“喝水。青韦你脸色太难看了，吃药了吗，我去帮你买？”

“不用了，我休息一会儿应该就好了。”鞠婧祎又喝了口水，勉强能发出一点点声音。

“是不是食物中毒之类的，还是说感冒了？我看你今天都没咋吃东西……”

李艺彤有些慌乱，鞠婧祎明确感觉到心头的雀跃，没有接话。

把水杯递给李艺彤，一开口却是成都口音：“我想睡哈儿，你莫说话。”

鞠婧祎缩进被子里，身体是比之前舒服些了。她有点想把外衣脱了睡，可是又觉得没什么力气，心里慢慢妥协。

“青韦青韦，先别睡。”

李艺彤拉着她坐了起来，她迷糊着一睁眼就看到李艺彤的双手在解她的衣服。

“……你你你、别误会，我我、我只是帮你脱掉外衣，穿着外衣外裤睡不舒服吧。”

“嗯。”李艺彤耳根都红了，她又有什么不放心的呢。

举着鞠婧祎的手脱掉外衣，只剩下里面白色的吊带衫，李艺彤注意到她胸前那颗痣旁边有一点红色的痕迹，看了一眼就不敢再看。

“裤子我自己来吧。”从腰间褪下长裤，李艺彤帮着把裤子从腿边脱下，又给她脱去袜子。

 

晚上鞠婧祎醒来之后又吐了一次，直接吐在了李艺彤的裤子上。

鞠婧祎突然觉得很抱歉。

心头再次出现“完蛋了”这三个大字。

“你烦不烦！”在心里默默对自己说。可是又清楚地知道，“自己”说得对。

李艺彤没说什么，半抱半扶地带她去洗手间，又拿了瓶矿泉水在旁边候着，热帕子准备好给她擦嘴擦脸。

照顾好鞠婧祎，李艺彤换了裤子后立刻打扫房间，笨拙的动作却让鞠婧祎生出些安心感。她看着李艺彤在房间里忙碌的身影，额头的胎毛被渗出的汗打湿，宽大的T恤领口一晃一晃，可以看到李艺彤的胸口和白色抹胸。

格外感觉到一种亲密的宁静，就在这个空间，这个房间里，她和李艺彤两个人。

手机、纸巾和保温杯就放在她床头。李艺彤想找工作人员帮忙买药，但鞠婧祎固执地制止了。她不想让任何人破坏心里难得的这种状态。

第二天天刚亮鞠婧祎就醒了，身体就像是突然遭遇了一个意外然后又迅速恢复了过来。李艺彤把椅子搬到了她旁边，在椅子上坐着睡了一夜，身上挂着薄薄的一层毛毯。

鞠婧祎说不上自己是什么心情。

看到李艺彤蜷曲的手指搁在大腿上，她莫名地伸出手去拉住了她。

温暖的掌心。

李艺彤头靠在椅背上，睡得十分难受，嘴巴微张着。

窗外天已经亮了，晨光熹微。

 

叫醒李艺彤之后，鞠婧祎拉着她去吃早餐。看到鞠婧祎活了过来，李艺彤完全没睡醒、满是疲惫的脸上勉强绽放出笑容。

李艺彤的手很软，又软又热，鞠婧祎一直拉着她，手汗融在一起。

清晨的两个人在布拉格留下美好的影像，一个一脸惨淡，一个开开心心。

吃完饭回来之后，李艺彤趴到床上就不想起来。

她的牛仔裤往下缩，和单薄的T恤的距离越拉越大。

鞠婧祎看着她，喝了口水，拿出手机翻看最新的消息。没一会儿眼神又飘向了李艺彤，无意识地舔了舔唇，才发觉呼吸间满是热切。她终于走过去从身后抱住了李艺彤的腰，双手很自然地伸了过去，抚摸李艺彤温暖的小肚子。

李艺彤浑身一颤，从枕头上撑起脑袋看她。

鞠婧祎目光灼灼。

仅仅对视了几秒就撑不住，李艺彤坐了起来，自然靠近了她的位置。

时间还早，距离开工还有两个多小时。

李艺彤艰难地吞咽口腔中的唾液，嘴唇轻颤。隔着刘海看鞠婧祎，是什么时候靠得这么近的？

柔软的唇瓣触碰到一起的时候，李艺彤闭上了眼睛。

淡淡地就这么亲了好一会儿才分开，李艺彤咬了咬唇，却又不想放弃。

两个人都很清楚地知道，不是上次事故般的“意乱情迷”，她们都很清醒，她们都，想要这么做。

在布拉格逐渐亮起来的天光里，两个人不断亲吻，十指紧扣，意识完全融化在了一起。

 

练习的曲目又结束，李艺彤擦着汗向她走来，两个人的指尖刚刚触碰，门口就传来了别人的声音。

“卡姐，你今晚几点回来？”

两个人慌得立刻收回了手，李艺彤转过身，透过镜子看到角落的陆莉莎探进来了个头。

“啊！我要晚点。”

“那我给你留门。”

“好的，谢谢莉莎姐。”话音刚落门就被关上了。

安静地等了一会儿，李艺彤才缓缓开口：“她应该没看见你。”

“嗯，就算看到了，也应该猜不出我是谁。”

“啊……刚刚吓死我了。”李艺彤拍着心脏，松了口气。

“拉个手嘛，女生之间有什么关系。”虽然也被吓到了，但鞠婧祎的心理包袱显然没有李艺彤那么重。

“莉莎姐，其实并不在意你回不回去吧。”总算可以牵手，李艺彤手上全是汗，但鞠婧祎喜欢她手掌的温度。

“是，不过今晚我还得再练习一下。虽说她不在意，但晚些时候肯定得回去。”李艺彤有些抱歉地看了看鞠婧祎。

“没关系，我在这儿等你。”

“好。”李艺彤看了眼舞蹈房的门口，确认没人，迅速凑近亲了下鞠婧祎，然后露出了得逞的笑。

李艺彤练舞的时候表情总是一脸严肃，就是粉丝所说的“一脸正义”，她很用心，哪怕是如今已经取得了第三名的成绩，她在练舞上依然和曾经鞠婧祎深夜坐在这里看她练舞时一样。

不过就连马老师都学会了委婉地对李艺彤说话，莉莎姐还是以前的样子啊。

李艺彤，大概是野草吧，就在人们不注意的时候，她把握住所有机会，窜到了高处。

人们普遍看不起野草，可起决定作用的是生长，温室里和花坛中，谁又比谁高贵。

那么她是什么时候开始在自己心里变得不一样的呢？

鞠婧祎始终不认为自己对李艺彤产生了什么特殊的情感，在去布拉格之前和之后，她对李艺彤的关注没有发生巨大的变化，她们只是因一次意外而开始的互相陪伴，互相消解欲望，一起长成大人的关系。如果不是李艺彤，而是其他人，那也是一样的……不，李艺彤还是要特殊一点点，一点点而已。

对，没错。之前她也曾这样在深夜看过李艺彤练舞，也曾和她两个人一起走过安静的楼道，一起谈其他成员间的关系，一起八卦，一起看电视剧看动漫新番，还曾一起睡觉。这不过是普通女生之间的关系罢了，又没什么特别的，这哪里是谈恋爱呢？现在也只不过加了“消解欲望”罢了。

一切都和之前没有变化。

压抑住似乎要从心中漫出来的某种情绪，鞠婧祎看着李艺彤严肃又青涩的脸颊，再次对自己重复道：李艺彤只是，特殊一点点而已。


End file.
